mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thank you kindly
For a few noisy minutes, the boat echoed with the heavy footfalls of Alliance soldiers as they clambered down companionways and staircases. From his place on the treatment table, Dorian could hear them as they assembled in the cargo bay. Lunar Veil’s personnel door swung open, and in a moment, they were gone. He could feel the tension draining from his body, as the pain filtered in. A steady throbbing now took residence in the side of his head. It was time to get a real picture of his condition. But first, he had to scrub himself clean from his urine soaked encounter with the soldiers. He started with his feet, nudging each boot onto the floor. Dorian moved slowly as he pulled off the soiled clothing, the pain of each motion persuading him to leave the clothes in a damp heap. The sink was just out of reach. He’d have to get off the table. In silence, Dorian steeled himself for the exertion to come. Vas had to take care of a few things when the purple bellies finish trashing and upending the ship. Mostly boxing up the local law before dust off. He much didn’t care what happened to her after but whatever shit she was in, Walker, was now going to be drowning it. That being done he only thought it fair to go check in on the Doc. It was a hell of a sigh when Vas opened the door to the Doc giving away the full monty! “Oh! Doc! I know you confident and all but don’t you think this is a bit much. Letting it all hang out like this?” Vas chuckled nervously using his hand as a makeshift censor bar. Adler relaxed. Rescue at last, he thought of the young punk’s timely arrival. “Bettah you than one of tha women,” he muttered. “Mistah Vas, could yah help me with a couple favors?” “Sure Doc ... “ Vas said rumagin for something to allow the doc to cover his dignity with from prying eyes. “... you look a bit unsteady there. I didn't get a chance to ask but how hard did you get cranged on the head?” The punk asked passing one of the medical robe thingies to the Doc. At least is front would be protected but it was a full moon if he turned around for the ladies! Dorian beckoned toward an empty bit of shelving. “Reach up under there,” he pointed. “Yah’ll find a hollow space. Kindly grab what’s inside an bring it tah me.” Vas did as he was bid. He was FAR from a medical expert so he did what any reasonable person did. He handled the demon box gingerly and with great care as if it were made of glass. The thing looked familiar but he couldn’t remember when he last saw it. He passed it to Doc. “Thanks.” Dorian took the little unit, popping it open to reveal the operating keys, the display screen, and the detachable sensor head. A few keystrokes later, the ultrasound glowed to life, muddy films of light passing on the screen as a digital counter cycled in the bottom corner. “Here,” the medic handed it back to the punk. “Hold this in one hand,” he instructed, “and tha little piece in the other. When Ah say “go,” Ah need yah tah press that tah mah right cheek. Sweep it back and forth, slowly, til yah cover all this area,” Dorian finished with an index finger circling his right cheek and temple. “Do yah understand?” Vas nodded and pressed the sensor gingerly on the Doc’s cheek. Slowly moved it back and forth covering the requested area. “So how do I tell if it’s a boy or a girl?” Vas joked nervously. He was so out of his element so naturally, humor was his go to. He couldn’t help but try to peek at the images being shown and try to make sense of it all. The doc’s hands gripped the sides of the exam table. He clung tightly, his arms quivering as he fought to hold still beneath the screaming agony of the probe’s touch. Dorian’s breathing was ragged, forced through his nostrils as he met the scanner head without obeying the urge to scream as it pressed to his fractures. Beads of sweat formed upon his face as the meticulous exam continued. In a moment, it was finished. He opened his eyes, releasing his stranglehold upon the table. “May Ah see that?” Dorian asked weakly. “ ‘Course but … you want to sit down Doc? I’ve taken enough shots to the head to know your one wrong breeze away from falling over.” Vas noted with genuine concern passing the machine so the Doc could see. “Of course,” He rested his back against the upturned table. “While Ah do this, would ya get me a bowl of water and a sponge? Then grab mah robe from mah room? Ah do appreciate it.” “No problem Doc. You rest up. Try no to move to much okay?” Vas insisted to the Doc and he went to get the requested robe first. Luckily like most on the ship the Doc room small and had not yet received that personal touch to declare it his space yet. So as of right now, it didn't require much rummaging through his personal effects to find the requested robe. After that the rest was easy. Dorian smiled appreciatively as Vas hurried off to his errands. When the punk was out of sight, he examined the ultrasound display once more, his expression deteriorating. ”Liǎng zhī yīnjīng gǒu de érzi” he softly swore. “Got everything you asked for, cept a pretty nurse. We're short on sponge bath giving pretty nurses.” Vas snickered. His composure restored, the medic quipped, “Ah been scrubbin’ mah own nethers since Ah was three. No need tah chage that,” he chuckled. “But mistah Vas, before yah leave…” “Sure. What else ya need?” Vas asked. “Oh and what's the diagnosed? We drillin’ or chilling? Or did you get away free and clear of either?” “First,” Dorian offered his hand. “Ah want tah thank yah fah what you did out there. Ah’ve handled more than mah share of corrupt marshals, but that one would’ve put me down far worse if yah hadn’t been there. Ah’ll nevah forget,” he said earnestly as he shook Vas’ hand. “Next,” he said, “kindly tell Lieutenant Riley that Ah need tah speak with her? Now,” he tried to chuckle, “Ah should get scrubbed an’ decent fah the girl of mah dreams, eh? Thanks again, my friend.” “Awe Doc that’s real nice of ya. Really it’s nothing to hem and haw about.” Vas said embarrassed. It wasn’t something he really received praise for after all. Corrupt or not it was a first to be thanked for slicing up the local law! “I’ll run out and grab the Lieutenant for ya.” He said puffed full of praise and pride, so much so he forgot to get the answer for what the diagnoses was.